


Your Eyes

by BoxFullofCats



Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Chris Hemsworth - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxFullofCats/pseuds/BoxFullofCats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris has been off filming on location. His girlfriend, Waverly, surprises him with a visit. The relationship is still new, but doesn't stop them from being adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Eyes

“I hate your eyes,” I said as we sat on the edge of his bed in his hotel room. He was on location, filming, and I had flown out to see him on a whim. Since he was tired from filming and I was tired from my flight, we were very romantically sitting there, fully clothed, stuffing our faces with food. I was having Japanese pan noodles and he was having a plate of steak. He was slightly cheating on his workout diet, but I wasn’t going to say anything. We were also a bit lazy to actually move and sit at the table in his room, or suite rather.

Chris looked at me as if I had gravely offended him. “You hate my eyes?”

I took a bite of my pan noodles and gave him a closed lip smile. It was rude to speak with your mouth full, after all.

He gave me a critical look before getting up and setting his plate on the table. He came back and took mine too. I frowned at him. That stuff was good. How dare him! From the grin on his face he knew what he was doing might annoy me. He knew not to come between me and my food. Bad things happened, his reason better be good. He hadn’t been together long, but he knew of this quirk of mine.

Deciding I could be just as devious I took my time chewing my food. He must have seen the sparkle of mischief in my eyes and sat down on my right, his left arm crossing behind me and resting against my back. The man had delicious arms regardless, but right now you could see the cords flex and move. Don’t get me started on those lickable veins either.

I swear, the man was a walking, breathing drug and I was addicted from the first time we met. Which I had made a total fool of myself. There was no hope for me and yet somehow we ended up dating. I think it must have taken an alignment of planets and a miracle from God, but I wasn’t going to complain.

Chris continued to wait for me, and I felt his arm twitch in anticipation of us talking about me insulting his eyes.

He decided to play dirty. With his left arm still behind me he moved his right hand started to caress my knee and lower thigh. Under the cloth of my yoga pants (comfy for travel) I felt my skin grow warmer. I hoped his hand would travel higher.

I nearly choked swallowing my food at the thought.

He chuckled and brought up his left hand to rub my back, his right hand still resting on my knee.

“Jerk,” I grinned at him as my windpipe cleared.

“You did leave me without an answer though, Waverly,” Chris pointed out. “I had to find a way to get you to talk.”

I laughed, not for the obvious reason, but because he never said my name mockingly as others said it. To me it was always a bit pretentious of my parents to name after some old novel. They didn't even spell it right. Chris always managed to say it as if my name was as pretty as Rose or Kathryn or Sarah.

"If you were trying to get me to talk, you should have found another way than trying to choke me."

My breath hitched as the hand on my leg did travel higher, stopping short of where my thighs met. "I thought I was doing the opposite of choking you. Unless you are into that sort of thing." His fingers gave my leg a squeeze, a hint at his strength.

The look he gave me was a campy mockery of an expression one would use to seduce. It set me off as any good joke would. Chris laughed with me and pulled me down with him onto the bed, our legs hanging over the edge.

"God, I've missed you," he said as he caught his breath. He wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled his face against the side of my breast. I could feel his beard prickling through my shirt.

"Are you talking to me or my boobs?"

I felt his voice reverberate in my chest when he spoke. "Would you be mad if I said both?"

My eye roll couldn't be suppressed. His fingers danced across my body until they came to my sides and started tickling me.

“I still hate your eyes,” I managed to bark out with a laugh has the assault continued. I squealed and tried to wiggle away, thoroughly enjoying this game.

I got up and ran, he chased. I supposed when he caught me I’d have to tell him that I was lying, that I didn’t hate his eyes. That I just found it completely unfair that the color of the sky was trapped in them.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this along time ago. Circa 2013. I don’t remember the plot I had planned for this, if this was supposed to be a once short or a smut piece. What I did write was rather fluffy. And the novel my OC refers to, I think, is _Waverley_ by Sir Walter Scott. Not 100% sure as I didn’t make a note of it, nor can I remember.


End file.
